Blood Rose
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: Randy's girlfriend Alexis has a dark secret which is revealed now she must relive her life and the terror that is locked in her memories OOC for Randy Alexis is my OC but what does the icon Triple H have to do with it find out inside Rated M for later on
1. Chapter 1

****Statement 0198456****

****Name Alexis Rose Elizabeth Hemsley****

****Age: 25****

****Born: 1/01/1986****

****Date of incident: 08/02/1991****

****Age of incident: 5****

****Address of incident: North Carolina 4400 Sharon Road Charlotte, NC 28211****

****Officer: okay Miss Hemsley I am going to ask you a few questions please note that this is being recorded and everything you say will be used in evidence later on in court do you understand and agree to what I have just said.****

****Alexis: I understand and I agree that what I say will be used in court as evidence against a Miss Melissa Rose Hemsley.****

****Officer: okay can you please tell us who your parents are?****

****Alexis: my mother is Melissa Rose Hemsley and my father is Hunter Hearst Hemsley my step father is Mike Fin Green-hill.****

****Officer: okay do you know where your step-father is?****

****Alexis: My step-father is in Alexander Correction Institute****

****633 Old Landfill Road****

****Taylorsville, NC 28681 for mental heath issues due to drug usage.****

****Officer: thank you okay what was your parents occupation****

****Alexis: my mother worked in a theme park in the haunted house from when I was five till I was sixteen my father works as a wrestler in the WWF then WWE my step-father worked with my mother at the theme park.****

****Officer: can you recall the first memories of the incident for us please****

****Alexis: I'll try.****

****Memory****

****five year old Alexis crawled around the lounge no one was in the room apart from Alexis various items where strewn around the room knifes, glasses, needles and other items around them room suddenly there was a loud bang as Melissa and Mike entered the house "where are you Alexis?" Alexis cooed from where she found a sharp knife on the table Mike walked in to the lounge where he heard Alexis from "found her she's here" Melissa walked in and nodded before walking back out with Mike leaving Alexis to play with the knifes and other items while Melissa and Mike where out of the room Alexis hand touch the table cloth and she pulled a knife fell off the table narrowly missing Alexis's hand she pulled the cloth more and a few needles where about to fall the Melissa walked in and slapped Alexis to stop her she kept slapping her till she had red marks over her legs and arms.****

****Officer: Miss Hemsley do you want to stop for now****

****Alexis: (nodded as tears fell from her eyes)****

****Officer: recording on hold for 10 minutes for a break.****

****During the 10 minute break****

****Alexis walks out of the interview room and sits down as the officers get some tissues and a drink of water Randy and Hunter walk out of there interview rooms Hunter walked over to Alexis and hugged her "are you okay Alexis?" Alexis shook her head "no I...I can't do this dad I can't, it hurts to much" Randy quickly walked over a knelt by Alexis and looked at her "Lexi you need to do this" Alexis shook her head again "I can't Randy I can't" Randy slapped her across the face Hunter was about to tell him off when Alexis hugged him "thanks I needed that" Randy hugged her back "I know Alexis Listen it's time for you to get on with your life you need to get over the past please it's time for you to get over it and move on with life" Alexis nodded and sighed the Officer that was interviewing her came over and asked "if you are ready to carry on Miss Hemsley then we can proceed with the interview" Alexis nodded and stood up she walked back into the room with the Officer.****

****Officer: we will now continue from where we stopped before we too a few minutes break, Miss Hemsley do you wish to proceed?****

****Alexis: yes I wish to proceed****


	2. Chapter 2

This is just an update I have more chapters but am unsure if I want to update the story I may take it down soon like I said I dunno yet will have to wait and see

Sakura Rose Alexandra Hitawri


End file.
